villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Subject 3
Subject 3 is the main antagonist of the 2013 Creepypasta The Harbinger Experiment. Subject 3 was formerly an unnamed drifter who was recruited for the experiment but was turned into a monstrosity after a portal was opened causing him to be possessed. Appearance Little is known about Subject 3's appearance pre-transformation other than being a male of older age. Post-transformation however it is said to be unrecognizable as human. Subject 3 is tall and thin with a resemblance to Slenderman. Its skin has been described as smooth, gray, and hairless. It had grown, as noted by the jumpsuit being to small for it. Its arms had grown as well and almost reached his knees. Its most striking feature is its blank, void-like eyes. History Subject 3 was formerly an elderly drifter who was recruited, along with 2 others, into the Harbinger Experiment under the guise of it being to test the results of Isolation by the Head of the Experiment, Dr. Duskin Zimmerman. In reality the test was to prove the supernatural by opening a portal to another world and allowing the subjects to be possessed. Like the other 2 he was native to Alaska, had no friends or family that would miss him, and was in it for the reward. Zimmerman started the experiment by chanting an unknown language into the intercom, resulting in a rumble, the subjects screaming in horror, and the cameras in their cells malfunctioning. The next morning they discovered that Subject 2 had died outright, while the camera's in subject 1 and 3's cells were still out. When Cell 3's camera was reconnected, they discovered the horribly mutated and completely unrecognizable Subject 3 staring into the camera motionless for hours. Later after the similarly mutated Subject 1 attacks the staff's security resulting in the death of one of them, the staff starts to hear a faint noise that slowly grows louder every hour and is identified as Tiny Tim's hit single "Lovin in the Sunlight". It grows so loud eventually that the staff if forced to shout in order to communicate with one another. That night more rumbling happens and the power cuts out. The song also stops. When it is restored, the camera feed to Subject 3's cell is empty. The song comes back from down the hall and grows louder at a much quicker rate. The creature reaches the control room, and the music stops once more. Subject 3 bursts in with the song now being deafening, and it storms over to Zimmerman, lifting him up and cutting him in half in one swift move. It massacres the rest of the staff one by one except for the narrator, who worked as the crew's doctor. While Subject 3 is distracted slaughtering the staff, the narrator escapes and seals the hatch to the lab. Supposedly trapping in Subject 3 and leaving his remaining Colleagues inside to their certain deaths. Years later Subject 3 has escaped and the Narrator begins hearing the song once more. Upon realizing that his death is eminent, they post the events of the experiment online so the truth of the experiments aren't lost. Subject 3 arrives and presumably kills the narrator. Subject 3's fate afterwards is unknown. Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Nameless Category:Tragic Category:Horror Villains Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mature